This invention relates to an apparatus and method for inspecting masks for X-ray or corpuscular beam lithography, in particular, ion beam lithography. X-ray lithography masks are provided with structures designed with X ray opaque regions and masks for corpuscular beam lithography, particularly ion beam lithography, are provided with aperture structures.